Target: Phantom
by mah29732
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil which is busy fighting the Titans has now concentrated their attention over on Danny Phantom. Will Danny be able to get out of this? Even with the help of Skulcker?
1. The Unique Hero

Target: Phantom

Chapter 1: The Unique Hero

As the Brain along with the Gorilla and Madame Rogue were looking over the types of super heroes they were targeting besides the Teen Titans, there were images of Danny Phantom fighting one of his arch enemies-Skulcker on one of the scenes. The image went by so fast that the Brain couldn't even pick it up.

"Turn back to the other image on the screen" said the Brain.

"You mean back to the one with the Titans East?" asked the Gorilla.

"No" replied the Brain, "the other image which the teen with white hair and green eyes."

As the Gorilla changed the image on the screen back to Danny Phantom fighting Skulcker, the scene than changes to Amity Park; where Danny is fighting Skulcker in a park.

"Face it prey" said Skulcker as he loaded up his weapons, "I have you this time."

"You want to try and hit me like you did last time?" asked Danny.

"I'm fed up constantly hunting you; and you getting away" replied Skulcker, "sometimes I wish somebody else would do my job."

"Maybe whoever it is will do a better job than you" said Danny sarcastically, "because you are a pathetic hunter if you are unable to catch me."

"True" said Skulcker agreeing with Danny, "too bad Deserie isn't around to hear that wish. Oh well."

Skulcker then fires some sort of claw out of some bazooka-like weapon at Danny, grabbing his chest. Skulcker then presses a button on his weapon and it begins to shock Danny. He screams in pain and then reaches to the claw and concentrates his power. Skulcker could see a green glow from Danny's hand which was on his mechanical claw. The green glow then hits Skulcker, shocking him and setting Danny free.

"Why you little!" shouted Skulcker as he tried to recover from the attack.

"Sorry" replied Danny as he took out the Fenton thermos, "but you know the routine when you are defeated."

Danny then sucks Skulcker into the Fenton thermos and then closes the lid.

"Danny, did you get Skulcker yet?" asked Sam on the communicator.

"Yea" replied Danny, "Skulcker is just getting easier and easier to beat every time he escapes the Ghost Zone. He's almost as pathetic as Technius and the Box Ghost combined."

"I heard that" said Skulcker while still in the Fenton thermos.

As Danny takes off to meet with Sam and Tucker, the scene then switches back to the Brain, the Gorilla and Madame Rogue.

"Hmm" said the Brain, "this Danny Phantom character seems to be pretty unique."

"I myself have never seen a power like that" said the Gorilla.

"He looks more challenging than the Titans" said Madame Rogue.

"I want you to go to Amity Park" said the Brain as he turned to Madame Rogue, "you have been a valuable agent to me, and I believe you can go and investigate this Danny Phantom character."

"I have also found out" said the Gorilla as he started to turn to the Brain, "that this Danny Phantom was also given a communicator by the Titans."

"Then it should be easy to find out where he is" said Madame Rogue, "since my victory with Hotspot, I can go to Amity Park and find him and capture this Danny Phantom."

"Yes" said the Brain, "I am most interested in looking into the DNA of this Danny Phantom and use it against the Titans. We can try to find a way how a human would acquire these powers."

"Don't worry" said Madame Rogue, "I'll make sure I'll defeat this Danny Phantom."

The next day, as school ended, Danny was waiting for Sam and Tucker to come out of class so that they can walk to his house. As Danny was waiting for them, a strange woman in a trench coat came into the scene.

"Can I help you?" asked Danny.

"I'm looking for this ghost boy" replied the woman as she showed Danny a photo of himself in his ghost mode fighting Skulcker.

"Uh, I haven't seen him" said Danny as sweat began to roll down his forehead then as his two friends emerged from the school Danny quickly walked toward them, "but I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"What was that all about?" asked Tucker to Danny as they began walking down the street.

"I don't know" replied Danny, "but I'm pretty suspicious that the photo that strange woman had in her hands was indeed from the fight I had with Skulcker last night."

"That's very creepy" said Sam, "even for me and I'm a Goth."

"Well that's a first" said Danny.

As the three continue to walk down the street and head toward the Fenton residence, Madame Rogue was secretly observing the three. She then turned into a dark alleyway and took out her communicator.

"Madame Rogue to the Brain" said Madame Rogue, "I think I know who this Danny Phantom really is, or a possibility of which person might be him."

"Very good" said the Brain, "continue and observe your prey. Then when your prey least expects it, surprise your prey and strike it down."

"I'll do that" said Madame Rogue as she turned off her communicator.

As Madame Rogue continues to sneak down the street spying on Danny and her friends, she notices some old newspapers that are scattered on the ground. They were all old torn up newspapers, but as Madame Rogue picked up some of them from the ground, she noticed the same photos of Danny Phantom in the newspapers along with information that the Fentons were a family of ghost hunters.

"Hmm" said Madame Rogue, "this is a new and unexpected lead in my hunt."

Madame Rogue then changed herself into a news reporter with her powers and then began to walk down toward the Fenton residence. As she left the scene, Skulcker who was secretly observing Danny came out of the wall.

"Another hunter?" asked Skulcker, "This hunter isn't a ghost like me; perhaps I should keep tabs on this new hunter I have recently encountered. I mean, I don't want to be replaced."

Skulcker then became invisible again and then carefully followed Madame Rogue to the Fenton residence.


	2. The Encounter with Evil

Chapter 2: The Encounter with Evil

As Danny, Sam and Tucker finally got to Danny's house, Jack and Maddie emerged from the front door. They were wearing some sort of new silver jumpsuit of some sort.

"Hey Danny" said Jack, "you want to know what we have invented?"

"Not really" replied Danny.

"It's called the Ghost Fighting suit" replied Maddie.

"It's very flexible" said Jack, "and it can fit on just about anything."

"What does it do?" asked Tucker.

"Now you have done it" replied Sam as she sighed.

"What doesn't it do?" asked Jack, "I'll show you what it does. It makes it easier to fight ghosts."

"It can also help you locate ghosts too" added Maddie as she pressed a button on the suit.

"Ghost detected" said the voice of the computer.

"That can't be right" said Jack, "I don't see any ghost nearby."

"This thing must need to have some of its bugs worked out" said Maddie.

"You're right" said Jack then he directed Danny and his friends to go upstairs, "you three can go upstairs and do your homework while we find out what's wrong."

As Jack and Maddie were about to go into the house, Madame Rogue who was disguised as a reporter approached them.

"Can I help you?" asked Jack.

"I'm looking for Jack and Maddie Fenton" said Madame Rogue.

"Are you here to interview us?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, sure" replied Madame Rogue.

"And what famous newspaper and television network do you work for?" asked Jack, "And just who do you work for?"

"Uh, I work for my boss" replied Madame Rogue, "he goes by the name of the Brain."

"The Brain" said Jack as he studied the matter for just a few seconds, "must be a code name of some sort your journalists use. Well, come on in."

"Thank you" said Madame Rogue.

As Jack and Maddie Fenton were back inside the house, Madame Rogue got out her communicator to notify the Brain.

"I'm heading inside the Fenton residence" said Madame Rogue to the Brain on her communicator.

"Excellent" said the Brain, "I know this Jack you spoke to must be a buffoon, and that his wife doesn't seem to have a clue about me either. Just be more careful into not revealing the Brotherhood of Evil to anyone."

"Understood" said Madame Rogue as she turned off her communicator and went inside the house.

As Madame Rogue left the scene, Skulcker appeared right in front of the house.

"This new hunter is going to replace me" said Skulcker, "and this so-called Brotherhood of Evil probably has placed the bounty on my prey. How ironic that I will be the one to save my prey. Oh well."

Skulcker then disappeared and began to float up toward Danny's room. Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were showing Madame Rogue around the house.

"And here is the basement" said Jack as he showed her around, "this is where we keep the Ghost Portal which leads toward the Ghost Zone where all the ghosts live."

"And if you follow me" said Maddie, "this is where we have our weapons vault that includes our new Ghost Fighting suit."

"It's our most flexible and advance anti-ghost armor we have ever invented" said Jack.

"Hmm, interesting" said Madame Rogue.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" asked Jazz as she came down the stairs.

"And this is our older daughter Jazz" replied Jack.

"Jazz, we're sort of busy with a reporter who has come to interview us" said Maddie.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jazz.

"Sure princess" replied Jack.

As Jazz directed her father to the corner of the room, Jazz was suspicious of this so-called reporter who was going to interview. Rarely something like this would occur.

"Dad, I think there is something very suspicious about that reporter" said Jazz.

"Oh come on" said Jack as he rolled his eyes, "that reporter probably works for some famous newspaper or media outlet of some sort."

"But rarely we are ever interviewed" said Jazz, "everybody sees us as crazy people who believe in ghosts and fight ghosts. Did you get that reporter boss' name?"

"Yea" replied Jack, "she uses code names to describe her boss; her boss' code name is the Brain."

"Isn't that the least suspicious?" asked Jazz.

"Look, why don't you go and help your brother with his homework" replied Jack, "I would like the world to know about how we the Fentons hunt ghosts."

After Jack went back to Maddie to get the supposed interview with the reporter, Jazz went right upstairs to warn Danny. At that same time, Danny was in his room with Sam and Tucker who were finished unpacking and ready to do their assignments, when Danny's ghost sense started to kick in. As Danny turned around, Skulcker immediately appeared out of nowhere, right where the window was.

"Skulcker!" shouted Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "I think you picked the wrong time to hunt me."

"Listen to me prey" said Skulcker, "normally I don't do this. But I have to warn you that there is another hunter out to catch you."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Sam.

"Believe me, I have overheard this suspicious character talking about some sort of organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil" said Skulcker, "I suspect that organization has placed a bounty on your head. A bounty which is suppose to belong to me!"

"Why do you care about this so much?" asked Danny.

"To tell you the truth prey" replied Skulcker, "I'm afraid I might be replaced. And I can't let that happen."

As Danny and Skulcker were about to make some sort of temporary pact, Jazz opened the door and was shocked to see Skulcker right there.

"A ghost!" shouted Jazz.

"It's okay, calm down" said Skulcker, "I'm no threat to you."

"He's telling the truth Jazz" said Danny as he turned around.

"Listen, Danny" said Jazz, "there is some sort of suspicious reporter downstairs and we rarely get interviews like this."

"That is the very hunter I have been telling him about" said Skulcker.

"Look, I'm all for going an investigating this" said Sam, "but we can't just bust down there."

"I just hope that whoever this hunter Skulcker is doesn't just bust in" said Tucker.

Meanwhile, back down in the basement, Maddie got out one Ghost Fighter suit for Madame Rogue.

"Is it possible that I can give a demonstration of that new invention?" asked Madame Rogue to Maddie.

"Certainly" replied Maddie.

"I'm glad someone can finally appreciate our inventions" said Jack as tears appeared in his eyes.

As Madame Rogue placed on the suit, she then pressed the button which was to locate ghosts within the area.

"Two ghosts are in the area" said the computer voice.

"See, what did I tell you" said Jack, "that invention works like a charm."

"Is it possible that I can use it for awhile?" asked Madame Rogue as she turned to Jack and Maddie.

"Sure" replied Jack, "but when are you going to interview us?"

"Yea" added Maddie.

"In due time" said Madame Rogue, "but first I must give you a demonstration of this suit you have given me."

Upstairs, Danny, Skulcker, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"I don't know if this is a good idea" said Danny.

Suddenly the door of Danny's room was torn down, and Madame Rogue appeared with the Ghost Fighting suit on.

"This is not going to end well" said Tucker.

"So you must be the ghost boy the Brain was talking about" said Madame Rogue, "allow me to introduce myself. I'm Madame Rogue."

"I knew it!" shouted Jazz.

"Of course you knew" said Madame Rogue as she turned to Jazz, "you're too smart for your parents. And unfortunately I am going to have to take in your brother."

"What do you want with me?" asked Danny.

"Yea" added Skulcker, "what do you want with my prey?"

"I work for an organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil" replied Madame Rogue, "my boss and leader the Brain has seen many heroic and tough heroes. Each with a unique power or skill, yet the Brain hasn't seen any hero such as you, and the Brain has ordered me to find out why you have these powers. Perhaps once I have finished you off, the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil can find out by looking at your DNA."

"That's not going to happen" said Danny.


	3. The Clutches of Evil

Chapter 3: The Clutches of Evil

As Madame Rogue stood in the doorway in her fighting stance, she launched her fist at Danny and Skulcker, but they quickly went invisible. Danny then fired a green beam from his hand, while Skulcker fired from his weapon. Madame Rogue quickly dodged the attack as she stretched herself back into the hallway.

"This can't go on right here" said Sam to Danny as he became visible, "you and Skulcker have to get out of here."

"For once" said Skulcker as he also became visible, "I think we should team up to defeat this new hunter. If this new hunter replaces me, then I'll have no major prey to go after."

Danny and Skulcker then left the room. After they left, Madame Rogue along with Maddie and Jack Fenton busted into the room with Jack and Maddie carrying anti-ghost weapons.

"We're did those ghosts go to!" asked Jack as he was searching Danny's room.

"I could have sworn those two ghosts were right here" said Madame Rogue.

"I don't know where they went but" said Maddie as she took out the Fenton Ghost Finder, "they seem to be outside of our house."

"Then we'll have no choice to face those two ghosties outside" said Jack.

"Uh, why don't you two stay inside and watch the fight?" asked Madame Rogue to Jack and Maddie.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you?" asked Jack.

"I'm sure of it" said Madame Rogue, "I have everything under control."

As Danny and Skulcker appeared in an alleyway near the Fenton house, and as they reappeared, Madame Rogue was waiting right there for them.

"You two are not going anywhere" said Madame Rogue, "I'm here to find what makes this ghost boy tick, and I'm not going to let anyone else stand in my way."

"Split up?" asked Danny to Skulcker.

"Okay, why not prey" replied Skulcker.

As Danny and Skulcker went in the opposite direction, Madame Rogue then went toward Danny. Danny tried to dodge Madame Rogue as she stretched her arms at him. After Danny thought he had dodged them all, Madame Rogue finally grabbed Danny and attempted to strangle him with her powers.

"You'll never get away!" shouted Danny as he was trying to get out.

"But I already have" said Madame Rogue.

"I demand you let go of my prey or else!" shouted Skulcker as he had his weapon aimed at Madame Rogue.

Skulcker then fired his weapon at Madame Rogue. She then quickly dodged the attacks and stretched her fist right at Skulcker, sending Skulcker right at the wall.

"Face it" said Madame Rogue, "you have been replaced."

"This isn't over yet" said Danny.

Danny finally busted out of Madame Rogue's clutches and fired a ghost beam at her, sending her flying across the street and onto the ground. As Madame Rogue was getting up and recovered from the attack, Danny got into position and used his ghostly wail. The ghostly wail made Madame Rogue cover her ears as well as Skulcker.

"This is too much!" shouted Madame Rogue.

"Then you might want to think twice before you mess around with me" said Danny.

Danny then launched his fist at Madame Rogue, sending her flying across the street and hitting a wall. Danny then grabs her and then places her right in the dumpster that was in the alleyway.

"You think you have one ghost boy!" shouted Madame Rogue as she got out of the garbage, "I'll be back with help from the Brotherhood of Evil!"

"Not on my watch you won't" said Skulcker as he appeared near the dumpster then Skulcker grabs the dumpster and throws it down the street, "this prey is mine and not going to be the prey of this Brotherhood of Evil."

"I think you better go" said Danny to Skulcker.

"You're right" said Skulcker then he disappeared, "until next time prey."

Danny then changed back into his human mode as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie came into the scene.

"Where did that reporter go?" asked Jack to Danny.

"Uh, she left once she couldn't take the fight" replied Danny.

"Aw" said Maddie, "that's too bad."

"Well, we let's get back to the house" said Jack.

As everybody left the scene, the dumpster Madame Rogue was in had stopped in the middle of a deserted road. She then got herself out of the dumpster and got her communicator out.

"Madame Rogue to Brain" said Madame Rogue.

"What is your report on this ghost boy?" asked the Brain.

"I was unable to do the job" replied Madame Rogue.

"You disappoint me" said the Brain, "I was hoping there would be some good will come out of this."

"But please, give me another chance" said Madame Rogue, "there was another ghost helping the ghost boy. The ghost that was fighting the ghost boy."

"Your failure with the ghost boy is inexcusable" said the Brain, "if you need help in defeating this other ghost, I shall send in Mala the Gorilla."

"I would be honored in helping Madame Rogue" said Mala.

"Good" said the Brain, "then I expect you go and help her against the ghost boy and this other ghost."

The next day Danny, Tucker and Sam were walking to school, Madame Rogue was disguised as an old woman reading a newspaper sitting on the bench. As Madame Rogue was pretending to read the newspaper, the three passed her.

"This is Madame Rogue to Mala" said Madame Rogue, "they are heading your way."

"I'll make sure this would be the ghost boy's last and final fight" said Mala who was hiding in his hiding place.

"Don't fail like I did" said Madame Rogue.

"Failure is not an option for me" said Mala then he noticed Danny, Sam and Tucker in his sight, "I think it's time to put the Brain's plans into action."


	4. Mala’s Pounce

Chapter 4: Mala's Pounce

As Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking in Mala's direction; Mala then leaped over on top of the building and oversaw the three friends walking down the street.

"Did you ever get the feeling that you were being watched?" asked Sam to Danny.

"If it's a ghost, my ghost sense would have picked it up" replied Danny.

"True" said Sam, "what about you Tucker?"

"I'm sort of getting the feeling that we're being watched as well" added Tucker.

As they were about to turn a corner, Madame Rogue stood in front of them.

"You again?" asked Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "I thought I took care of you."

"But this time" replied Madame Rogue, "I have some help."

Mala then leaps down from the building and lands right on the pavement of the street. Sam and Tucker back away from Mala as he approaches them. Meanwhile, Madame Rogue stretches her hands and grabs both Tucker and Sam and holds both of them to the wall.

"I think we'll be keeping your two friends" said Madame Rogue.

"You better let them go!" shouted Danny.

"Or you'll what?" asked Mala.

Danny's face went red and he charged up his ghost beam and fired it at Mala, knocking him toward a brick wall. He then turned his attention toward Madame Rogue and flies right at her and fired a ghost beam. Madame Rogue managed to dodge the ghost beam as her powers enabled her to do so. Danny then went for Sam and Tucker and turned invisible when he grabbed them both and took them out of Madame Rogue's clutches.

"They're getting away!" shouted Madame Rogue.

"Don't you think I'm trying to do my job?" asked Mala as he recovered from the attack.

As the three were running for their lives, they ran right into Skulcker who was secretly observing the battle from a safe distance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny to Skulcker.

"I don't like any other hunter to hunt down my prey" replied Skulcker, "so I decided to back you and your friends up and defeat these hunters so that I will be the only one to hunt you down."

"I don't think you might be the only one who can help us" said Danny.

"And besides" added Sam, "we know that Walker also wishes to hunt Danny as well."

"Thanks for reminding me that" said Danny.

"Hmm," thought Skulcker, "Walker would be pretty jealous as well if somebody else hunted you down and placed you in their prison for their own use."

"But how are we going to get back to Danny's place?" asked Tucker, "Those two will be here very soon."

But before they could do anything, Mala and Madame Rogue finally caught up with them.

"So what's it going to be ghost boy?" asked Madame Rogue, "Are you going to come quietly?"

"We'll let your friends leave in peace" lied Mala, "if you give yourself up peacefully."

"Listen to me you freaks!" shouted Skulcker, "I'm the only hunter that's going to hunt down this ghost boy. And I appreciate that you don't move on my turf!"

"Oh, look at this" said Madame Rogue to Mala, "looks like we upset one of this ghost boy's enemies."

Madame Rogue then stretched her fists in attempt to grab one of Danny's friends, but Danny and with the help of Skulcker managed to save both Sam and Tucker by going invisible every time Madame Rogue attempted to lay her hand on them. Skulcker then saw his chance at Mala and he got out a bazooka-like weapon and fired a laser beam at Mala, sending Mala flying across the street and hitting a lamp post, knocking it down.

"That's for moving on my turf!" shouted Skulcker.

"Skulcker look out!" shouted Danny.

Before Skulcker knew it, Madame Rogue's fist came right at him, sending Skulcker flying and hitting the wall. Skulcker quickly recovered and then gave Danny the signal to take his friends to his house to go to the Ghost Zone.

"Where did they go?" asked Mala as he got up and looked around.

"I don't think the Brain isn't going to like this" replied Madame Rogue as he got out her communicator.

Back at the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters, the Brain was in his chambers when he received the call from Madame Rogue.

"What is your report so far on capturing the ghost boy?" asked the Brain.

"Not so good" replied Madame Rogue.

"What!" cried the Brain, "I thought Mala was suppose to improve things."

"There was a ghost helping this ghost boy and his friends" said Mala as he got his communicator out, "even I couldn't do anything about that."

"No matter" said the Brain, "I already have had some of my agents steal a ghost portal from the Guys in White a secret government agency that is designed to track down and hunt ghosts. My agents shall send you more ghost-hunting weaponry that they stole from the Guys in White."

"And what else do these Guys in White have that we don't know about?" asked Madame Rogue.

"I have heard rumors that the Guys in White are building their very own ghost portal to go into this Ghost Zone and explore it" said the Brain, "when my agents receive enough information on this ghost portal that the Guys in White finally complete, I'll have you along with Mala and some of my agents go and retrieve it for future use. But for now, concentrate on attempting to capture the ghost boy with the new weapons that shall arrive soon."

"Understood" said Madame Rogue as she turned off her communicator.

"So what now?" asked Mala.

"Come" replied Madame Rogue as she was leaving the scene, "we shouldn't keep the Brain's agents waiting for us to use our new toys against the ghost boy and this friendly ghost that's helping him."


	5. Walker’s Assistance

Chapter 5: Walker's Assistance

As Tucker and Sam followed Danny in the Specter Speeder along with following Skulcker, they finally arrived at Walker's prison. When they were approaching the prison, Walker who was at his secret command post was shocked to see the very fugitive who he wanted to capture.

"Walker!" shouted Danny from outside the prison gates, "I want to speak to you!"

Walker then got up from his desk and went to the entrance of his prison along with several of his guards. As they reached the entrance of the prison, they were shocked to see that Danny wasn't blasting away with his ghost powers at them.

"Might I ask why on Earth have you come for your utter and pathetic surrender?" asked Walker.

"Surrender!" replied Danny in an astonished voice, "I'm not here to surrender."

"Then what purpose have you come?" asked Walker, "You have broken my rules, and my rules say I should have to place you in my prison."

"I might be able to answer a few things" interrupted Skulcker, "you see, I have been noticing that there are other hunters out there who wish to capture my prey."

"So?" replied Walker, "Not my problem. If it's another prison to place this ghost boy in, then I'm all for it."

"But you don't understand" said Skulcker, "these new hunters known as the Brotherhood of Evil want to take the DNA of the ghost boy and use it for their own terms. Something even I am against. Not just because they have intruded on my turf, but they are also intruding on yours as well."

"Hmm" said Walker as he began looking at the rules in his rules book, "you may have a point. I want a prison for the ghost boy, that's right in my schemes. But I am not for the ghost boy's DNA being used for other schemes that are different from mine. These new hunters just broke my rules, and when you break my rules, you deal with me and my crew."

"So truce?" asked Danny.

"Fine by me" replied Walker as he shook Danny's hand, "now what sort of a plan do you have to stop this group of hunters from ever bothering you again."

"And so that we get to hunt you instead" added Skulcker.

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Madame Rogue and Mala were still searching the streets with the newly acquired anti-ghost weapons that had been delivered to them through the Brotherhood of Evil. Mala was using some sort of ghost finding device while Madame Rogue was in her anti-ghost armor that was quite flexible and would improve her fights against the ghost boy.

"I hope I am not interrupting things" said the Brain as Madame Rogue got out her communicator.

"No, you are not" said Madame Rogue.

"Even with this new anti-ghost weaponry you have stolen from the government group known as Guys in White, I'm still having some trouble finding this ghost boy or any other ghost associated with the ghost boy" said Mala.

"Patience Mala" said the Brain, "I think you would find that ghost boy and capture him in due time."

"I hope you are right" said Mala, "because we haven't found any trace of the ghost boy and it has been nearly at least two days or so since we first spotted him."

"And I have looked and tracked down all of the locations and whereabouts of where this Danny Fenton, the ghost boy's secret identify would hang out and I found nothing" said Madame Rogue.

"Hmm, strange" said the Brain.

Suddenly a green beam from nowhere came and knocked Madame Rogue's communicator out of her hands and crashing to the ground, destroying it.

"Let me make things much easier for you two" said Danny as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Just the ghost boy we're looking for" said Mala, "now if you don't have anymore surprises, I think it would be wise to make it easy on yourself and come quietly with us. With our new anti-ghost weaponry the Brotherhood of Evil has stolen from the Guys in White, capturing you would be a snap."

"And we have a device similar to your thermos" said Madame Rogue as she took out the thermos that the Guys in White made and showed it to Danny.

"Well then" said Danny as Walker, his crew and Skulcker appeared near Danny, "I think I might have a few more friends who wouldn't take it so kindly that you have intruded on their turf."

"You have broken the rules and now I as the persecutor shall punish you" said Walker.

Walker then directed his crew to attack Mala and Madame Rogue. As Madame Rogue dodged the attacks from Walker's guards, she took out a laser gun of some sort that was made by the Guys and White and began to fire at Walker's guards. Some of the guards were hit and knocked out, while other guards continued their attack. Mala was dodging Skulcker's laser blasts and threw some anti-ghost grenades at Skulcker. Skulcker then dodged the grenades and fired several more laser blasts at Mala. A laser blast finally hits Mala, sending him crashing down to the ground. Walker then walks toward Mala and picks Mala.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, that when you break my rules" said Walker as he held Mala to his face, "you're going to be punished."

Walker then launches his fist at Mala, and punches Mala across the alleyway and hitting a wall. Mala then recovers from the attack and takes out an anti-ghost laser gun and begins to fire at Walker, Skulcker and Danny. As the three dodge the attacks, Mala is having trouble trying to target Danny.

"That's my prey you're targeting!" shouted Skulcker as he noticed that Mala was concentrating on Danny more than Skulcker and Walker.

"And my fugitive!" added Walker.

Both Skulcker and Walker launched their fists at Mala. As Mala was targeting Danny with his anti-ghost gun, he turned around to only notice that Skulcker and Walker would hit him simultaneously, sending Mala flying in the opposite direction. As Mala was about to get up and grab the weapon, Skulcker then fires a laser destroying the gun before Mala could reach it. As Walker and Skulcker both stood victorious, a laser from behind them zapped them and both of them collapsed to the ground revealing Madame Rogue who was victorious over fighting Walker's crew.

"Come now ghost boy" said Madame Rogue, "why do you choose to do it the hard way?"

"Looks like it's time for Plan B" said Danny as he began to fly away.

"You can run" said Madame Rogue as she reaches for her jetpack and activates it, "but you can't hide."

As Danny flew above Amity Park, he dodged the lasers that were coming from Madame Rogue as she was firing her gun at him. Danny then gave some sort of signal to some figures below, and those figures hid in some alleyway. He then landed in the spot and it looked like he was cornered.

"You should have taken the easy way out of here and made it easier on you and your friends" said Madame Rogue, "speaking of which, what ever happen to your two human companions?"

"You mean us?" asked Sam as she came out of the alleyway while she was wearing the Fenton Peeler.

Sam then uses the Fenton Peeler and fires it at Madame Rogue. The Fenton Peeler then tears away all of Madame Rogue's anti-ghost armor. As Madame Rogue was trying to recover from the ambush, Danny then raced toward her and gives her a good punch and a kick along with blasting her with a large ghost beam, sending her flying across the ground and hitting a wall.

"Face it" said Danny, "I just have one proposal for you if you want to avoid more pain. If you promise to leave in peace, I won't hurt you as much."

Madame Rogue gets up and as she looked at herself, she couldn't believe how weak she was.

"Very well then" said Madame Rogue in a weak voice, "I shall leave with my associate-Mala."

Madame Rogue then runs from the scene to get Mala.

"Yea, you better run!" shouted Tucker as he came out of the alleyway.

As the battle was over, Walker, his crew and Skulcker gathered with Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"I look forward to putting you in prison the next time we meet" said Walker as he left the scene with his crew.

"And I look forward to hunting you as my prey again" said Skulcker as he left the scene with his jetpack.

"Well, it looks like things are back to normal" said Sam.

"Yea, I hope so" said Danny, "I hope this is the last time I hear about the Brotherhood of Evil."

But Danny couldn't be more wrong at the same time; Mala and Madame Rogue were at the Brain's side. The Brain had recently used some of the Brotherhood of Evil's agents to steal a ghost portal from the Guys in White.

"I'm disappointed in you two" said the Brain.

"But we can do better next time around" said Mala.

"That won't be necessary" said the Brain, "because we'll have our own half-ghost to aid us. And it looks like we have a volunteer. Come in Kitten."

"I would be honored to be half-ghost" said Kitten as she bowed her head to the Brain.

"I hope you do enough damage against the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom" said the Brain, "don't fail me."


End file.
